


Love bugs? Bug bites

by PodMetrios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a social butterfly, Fluff, Fluff in enough for now, Kai is introverted, M/M, Min Young is self-insert, Remember to apply off-lotion at night, Rooftop Date, Stargazing, don't be like them LMAO, engineering sophomore and peer facilitator, smut if you squint, tired arts student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PodMetrios/pseuds/PodMetrios
Summary: If JongIn is allowed to have one more wish before he succumbs into the hellhole, called finals, it's catching a glimpse of his boyfriend. A crumb of a glimpse that he's willing to consume like a full-course meal. Chanyeol, however, had different plans.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Love bugs? Bug bites

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: JongIn and ChanYeol falling asleep under the stars together, only to wake up covered in bug bites.
> 
> I still listen to Kpop in general, but I’m not familiar with the present interactions and characteristics of EXO members. I hope I did them justice at least ( ´͈ ᗨ `͈

Peeling a bear-patterned band-aid, JongIn heaves as he wraps his right middle finger after accidentally cutting himself with a cutter. He clicks his tongue and his growing irritation heightens at the inconvenience it'd cause. His groupmates paid no heed as this occurrence is inevitable; they just need to get through this before moving on to the next.

He reaches for his tumbler and drank the remaining contents of his black coffee. How many times has he refilled his tumbler with the caffeinated concoction? Twice, thrice? He couldn’t keep up; he just needs to stay awake before the day ends. He is aggravated to check his phone but the deadline wouldn't wait. The empty tumbler was kept inside the backpack and the zombie-looking sophomore continued to cut the rest of the cardboard pile.

He went back to his concentration, never to be bothered by the messages that are contained within the handheld device.

Around him are his five groupmates that carried the same stress and dread that he's in. On one corner, there's a lady that is lying on the cold hard floor. Taking a well-deserved nap. Across her is another lady, frantically flipping through pages of their project's manual; checking the readings thrice to look for mistakes. To his is a petite guy wearing thick-rimmed glasses who is in-charge of coloring the centerpiece of their output. Mr. Petite muttered inaudible words like he's reciting a mantra. Across him are the two remaining ladies in the group who can't be bothered by their intense attention to assemble and stick the pieces together.

JongIn finally accomplished his major task and moves on to help the assembly duo.

It's been days since he last saw him and yesterday's ten-minute phone call is not enough. He didn’t even bother to shower properly and his hair is considerably unkempt. He also misses his soft bed after staying overnight in the building’s quarters. If he is allowed to have one more wish before he completely succumbs into the hellhole, called finals, it's catching a glimpse of his boyfriend. A crumb of a glimpse that he's willing to consume like a full-course meal. Chanyeol, however, had different plans.

* * *

Chanyeol is antsy. He's been clicking the retractable pen for a while. He stopped clicking after being reprimanded by the seniors adjacent to his solo table. Maybe it's a bad idea pretending to review his notes if his mind is elsewhere.

_"I got this."_ He sighs and returns to read his notes.

JongIn hasn't responded to his texts. _Maybe he's super busy, he wouldn't forget about today, right?_

It’s their 100th day anniversary as an official couple and 7 months of being together. He shakes off the idea that JongIn forgot about today. He isn’t someone who forgets easily. Even so, he would understand; it’s the pre-finals week after all.

He took a pencil from his organizer and resumes.

After an hour of intense reading and his phone beeped, discreet but noticeable. He quickly unlocks his phone and the notification brings up a bright smile to his face.

**Partner in Crime** 10:03am

_I finally got my break!_

_Where are you?_

His smile softens, he can feel his stress coming from the other side of the phone.

**Me** 10:03am

Library

Have you slept?

**Partner in Crime** 10:04am

_Can't (っ﹏-))_

_You busy?_

**Me** 10:04am

Take a nap atleast

Just finished SocSci

Where are you?

**Partner in Crime** 10:06am

_I will if it's my turn (*゜ω゜)ゞ_

_Pfft you sure you aren't procrastinating? (๑¯◡¯๑)_

_Class with my groupmates_

**Me** 10:07am

Good

Hey! I did study :<

Are we still meeting after class?

**Partner in Crime** 10:08am

_LoLoLoL (o≖◡≖)_

_Yes, but it'll take longer. I thought we'll be done but 5 but we might extend for a couple hours._

**Me** 10:08am

Aww. I'll still see you nonetheless | ᐕ)⁾⁾

How about lunch?

**Partner in Crime** 10:10am

_Yeah, I really need my energy charge ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)_

_I have plates to submit till 1pm_

**Me** 10:11am

You silly Σ(-`ω´-;)

But can I bring you lunch? Heavy or Light?

**Partner in Crime** 10:13am

_What did I do to deserve you (( ༎ຶ ◡︎༎ຶ)_

_Light please! I might get too sleepy_

**Me** 10:14am

I would like to ask you the same 

Alright, subway it is (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**Partner in Crime** 10:17am

_Geez ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄_

_Oop! Jin is calling me, gtg_

**Me** 10:18am

See ya!

With his newfound motivation, Chanyeol returned to the pile of papers and moved on to the next subject. If someone saw how Chanyeol is grinning like an idiot while facing the handouts they would think that he’s gone insane.

* * *

4 weeks ago, Chanyeol reminded his beau of their 100th day approaching. He told him that he’s planning to take him out for two days. They haven’t been hanging out for a while. Unfortunately, things do not always go according to plan because he only gave him a day so he executes his plan C: A Rooftop date. No-fuss from the crowd, unlike a dinner date. Having a couple of drinks will only add stress to JongIn so that's a no-no too. Library date sounds good but a cozy rooftop date is more convenient and perfect for the situation. He asks help from his peer facilitator seniors; they gave him ideas such as hotpot, movie marathon, and stargazing. He gleams at the idea of stargazing but high places near his apartment are off-limits. The seniors pitched in that he can use the building's rooftop if he requests it.

Min Young, his senior and a self-proclaimed #1 supporter of the couple happens to be in the astronomy club and gave him permission to borrow one of their telescopes that were stationed at the SciTech Building's rooftop. Now he only needs a tent and other things to make the date extra special. JongIn had no idea what his plans are and he did a good job on keeping it a secret before the day comes.

The skies and stars granted his plan as the forecast promised clear skies at night on that day.

* * *

Around 12:30 pm, Chanyeol bought his lunch and waits just outside the room. His giant presence hasn't been noticed by any of the students inside. When he spots JongIn sitting across his table, he felt his lips curve up in a relieved smile. If he already told himself that he wouldn't fall even harder for him, he sure made a mistake because seeing him work hard like that makes his heart burst at the seams.

He promptly sits on one of the connected chairs just outside the room’s exit door, it’ll take him a while.

_The couple is inside a cafe just a few blocks from their university. They sat on a table near the cafe's window. Chanyeol's jolly expression is obvious while his date is timidly slurping his bubble milk tea. It's their 3rd time meeting this week and he strongly feels that they're making steady progress._

_That afternoon is unusually tranquil for a cafe near a university. Only a group of 4 students, having a group study, and two married-looking couple vacate the tables. The sun is almost setting and soft jazz is playing, adding to the mellow atmosphere of the cafe_

_"Hey..." JongIn idly stirs his bubble milk tea using the straw._

_They sat across each other, knees touching if not for Chanyeol’s long legs. He hopes that he's not staring at him too intently or he might get too awkward. It's the last thing he wants JongIn to feel with his company: awkwardness._

_"Yeah?" He takes a sip on his hot capp, eyes focused on Jongin's adorable face._

_"Are you really sure about this...." JongIn gulps "...about me?" He’s fiddling with the pearls in the bubble tea, nervous and a little stiff._

_Chanyeol tilts his head. A little confused at the sudden switch of the atmosphere but it does not discourage him._

_"Why, of course! We've been friends for a while but you know that we are more than that. I’m absolutely really sure about this, about you." He smiled. Sipping his lukewarm cappuccino, feigning embarrassment. "Not just going on dates or casually hanging out...if that's what you also want." Upon saying the last words, the uncertainty slowly crawls in. Yet, he keeps his soft expression. Here it is, the awkwardness, but he knows that the atmosphere now is salvageable. He's already seen JongIn’s hearty laugh a couple of times in his presence._

_JongIn loudly sipped his bubble tea and slowly chewing the pearls to buy him an ample amount of time before he turns to him. Gaze unwilling and face stiff. Those kinds of looks make his hands sweat, all those confidence and jolly attitude seem to melt._

_"I...well..." he starts again. He retracts his legs from the contact, aware that his body might expose his feelings away._

_He saw him struggle so he rests his arm on the table, near JongIn’s, palms open and welcoming._

_"Go on."_

_JongIn reluctantly places his palm above his and he tries to focus solely on their hands. A warm thought suddenly appeared on his mind. Their hands fit perfectly with each other._

_"I too, I'm not against the idea but..." He grips his hand. "I might get too busy. You know how it is. We might not meet too often; my sleeping schedule is already fucked by finishing plates on time..." He intertwines his fingers with his. "Our schedules do not always match and...and--"_

_Using his other hand, he pats the back of JongIn's palm making his gaze focus on him again. He felt his uncertainty but he wouldn't linger on it. He understands why he makes excuses but he knows it's not about JongIn not liking him back._

_"Aye, as if I did not know that" he chuckles and receives a confused look from him. "Exam week is tough, I know. I also get super stressed that I don't want to look away from my notes. The professors also give annoying schedules and they make us run for it. I kinda hate exams but they're meant to--"_

_"I'm serious." There are confusion and irritation evident in his facial expression._

_"Me too!" He smiles. He gently retracts his hand, leaving JongIn's lonely._

_He tipped his head back, frowning before he speaks again._

_"Hmmmmmm" and rubs his chin as if he's thinking hard. "Why does it feel like you don't like 'like' me anymore?" He dramatically puts his palm against his chest, head drooping and he sniffs. "Ahh, my most favorite person is rejecting me? Aww, it hurts." He slams his palm against his chest as if he's having a heart attack, "It hurts awww please take me away from this pain--ow!"_

_JongIn kicks his foot underneath the table and crosses his arms. Sure, Chanyeol's skits and jokes are part of his charm but he doesn't seem to take their situation seriously. He’s getting annoyed but also relieved that he feels less awkward compared to earlier. Chanyeol, using his long arms, managed to reach for his wrists, unfolding it with ease - because JongIn allows him to - and holds his left hand. The latter looks at him; expression is now softer._

_"It's not that I don't like you...anymore..it won’t be easy especially for you.” Aware of his situation, he assumes his affection would be wasted on him. He adores the guy, more than he admits, but he wouldn't want him to be inconvenienced by a busybody like him. It would be unfair for him._

_Chanyeol loudly nods, if it’s physically possible._

_He knew of it all, at least the idea of it. And he also knew what he’s getting into. He understood when JongIn told him that his plates will always be his top priority. What he requires is an assurance that will enable him to give JongIn the things he can offer. Tangible and intangible._

_"That's more like it. I mean look at my portraits." He wiggled his eyebrows, teasing the other. "I always look handsome in your drawings and you always make me pose for you. You like me too much, right--ow! Stop stepping on my foot."_

_The pain on his foot wouldn't compare to JongIn's positive response._

_It's true, he makes Chanyeol pose for him sometimes but he only used the advantage of sketching a handsome man like him after they've become really close._

_"Listen, what I'm saying is...I want us to be official. Because..." He trails off, now he's the one getting embarrassed on the words that he'll be saying next. "I want the assurance that you belong to me as I belong to you.”_

_When he saw his mouth agape, suddenly he couldn’t speak. No more comeback or a punchline. Under normal circumstances, JongIn is usually embarrassed but this time Chanyeol's dorkiness added a new definition._

_When he covers his face, trying to hide the embarrassment, he did not see how JongIn's blush grew redder at the confession, his eyes widen - pupils dilated - as the warm feeling in his chest grew ten-fold. For a second, silence settled. Chanyeol quickly regains his dignity, removing his hands off of his face. JongIn lingers on the discovery that he can also make the taller get flustered like he is with him._

_"I understand where you're coming from. I really do. More the reason to hold on to this – us - and not let go of your hand.” His thumb tracing the back of his palm. "But I can't promise you that I'll be less annoying" He winked. Cappuccino forgotten, giddy feelings remained._

_He kicks him again. Chanyeol cackles, gaining attention from the cashier._

_"Agh, when you say it like that--" Goodness, who allowed Chanyeol to be so outspoken._

_"Hmm?" Chanyeol knew what he's trying to say but that doesn't mean he wouldn't tease him. His other hand reaches for his face and softly pokes his cheek._

_"...okay" That's all he can muster. Words beyond that will surely make his heart burst. Is it physically possible? To JongIn, it might._

_"Really--??!" He couldn't help but pinch the cheek he's poked._

_"Mhm." He nods, not removing his fingers off of his face._

_Chanyeol quickly rose from his seat, ignoring the noise his chair emitted, and hugged his adorable - and official - boyfriend across him._

_"Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll work hard." He returns from his seat and chuckles because he can't help it._

_Having finished his bubble tea due to nervousness, he snatched Chanyeol's cappuccino and takes a sip._

It’s exactly 1:13 pm when his beau comes out from the entrance door, a little far from where he's seated. JongIn's one of the few that finished early. His shoulders are slumped and he weakly rotates his neck to release the tension from his muscles. He hadn't noticed his tall boyfriend so the latter stands up and approaches him. He ducks his head and taps his shoulder. JongIn weakly jolts and turns to look at him.

"Hi." he greets.

"Hi!" He flashes his bright smile and JongIn felt his exhaustion dissipate. The coldness on his torso from the room gradually warms up at his presence. Too bright, Chanyeol is too bright but not blinding.

Chanyeol holds out his free hand and it took him a few seconds to recognize the gesture before he hands him his laptop bag. Little things.

They walked towards the floor's lounge. Chanyeol, due to his advantageous height, quickly spotted a vacant table coupled with comfy bean bags so they went there. He placed the paper bag on the table and sat across him. Jong \In lazily stretched his arms while sinking on the bean bag before he faces him.

"How long do you have?" He opens the paper bag and gives him his sandwich. He also brings out the energy drink and JongIn's favorite gummies for him to consume.

"25 minutes." He takes a big bite on his sandwich. When he noticed the gummies, he felt tears forming. "Yeol.." He looks at him, brows furrowed - still chewing the sandwich. He really gets emotional when exams week is approaching.

"Is the sandwich bad? I thought you'll like it. They just released a new flavo--"

"Thank you." He bites at the sandwich again.

Chanyeol sighs in relief and softly pinches his left cheek.

"Ya. Don't scare me like that! Yes, you look cute even when you're almost crying but I also don't want to see you cry." He proceeds to pinch his nose softly. "Eat more, okay?"

JongIn nods as he takes another hefty bite. The next 25 minutes is Chanyeol talking to him, making jokes in between, and sharing his insights about the shows he's watched. He couldn't remove the smile on his face. His day felt so much better.

Having to spend time with him gave him, even if it’s less than an hour, is enough motivation to finish the seven remaining plates he has to accomplish today.

* * *

After closing the last slide of their review class, Chanyeol hurriedly bids farewell to his friends and dashed to his locker. He picks his phone from his pocket and types.

**Me** 5:04pm

Sunbae, I will be going upstairs now.

**Min Young-ssi** 5:15pm

_Ah! Sure. You will find the tent in the building's storage room. Just ask any UMS around and tell them that you'll pick up what I've requested._

**Me** 5:15pm

Waahh! Thank you sunbae-nim! You're the best!

**Min Young-ssi** 5:17pm

_Deets afterwards! ᅌwᅌ_

_Fighting!_

_Send pictures pls_

**Me** 5:18pm

Thank you, again c(＞ω＜)ゞ

It's 5 pm and the students are gradually vacating the building. He picks up the tent supplies with no hassle and sets it up on the rooftop just beside the telescope. As expected, the rooftop is off-limits for students who have no access. A perfect place of solitude and the temperature is just right for snuggles.

After the major accomplishment of his plans, he runs to the lockers to fetch the blanket and pillows he brought from his apartment. He also passed by the drama club’s storage room to take other materials he requested to borrow. Drinks on him with the seniors are promised.

JongIn's pre-hell week mode is a mixture of furrowed brows, drying eyes from the lack of sleep, scrunched nose, trembling hands resulted from tiredness, palpitations from the abundance of caffeine in his blood, and a hunched back from concentrating on his pen tablet.

Their hearts racing for different reasons. Chanyeol from running up and down the stairs and to the convenience store while JongIn from caffeine and anxiety.

* * *

JongIn yawns and stretches his arms after accomplishing his final plate of the day. In the early afternoon, their group collectively cried altogether after the assembly of their masterpiece. He chose to be left alone in the room. The windows to his left revealed a dark sky, clear and serene. It's almost unusual that the streets from below are free of cars and students from the university. It's late. Before he could close his eyes a sudden pulse of memory awoke his subconscious.

**_Oh shit, Chanyeol._ **

* * *

In the past one and a half hours, Chanyeol is constantly checking his phone for new messages, then switching his attention to his wristwatch. He's inside the tent now. The preparations are done, yet he couldn't sit still. The thick blanket and lush pillows surrounding him did nothing to relieve the jitters. Just a few inches above his head hangs a thread of fairy lights that illuminate the inside.

It's almost 8 pm.

JongIn wouldn't have slept at this hour after so much caffeine. Maybe he's forgotten about tonight and got home already. No no no, he wouldn't be able to commute to his dorm at his state. He should remember that he’s supposed to take him back to his dorm tonight.

He almost jumped to his feet when his phone rang a specific tone.

'Hello?'

_'Babe, I'm so sorry. The class just finished. Are you still here?'_

'Oh thank goodness I thought you had been kidnapped I was about to file a search warrant--'

He hears a couple of chuckles from the other side of the phone.

_'I won't be kidnapped until I say so.'_

He laughed his nervousness away. He thought he’s stood up.

'You're alive! I'm still here. Where are you?'

_'Still inside our building.'_ He can hear him stifling his yawn.

'Great, I'll fetch you there. See ya! Don't sleep on me!'

_'I won't. But can you...'_

'Yeah?' Chanyeol is already inside the elevator going down.

_'Talk to me on your way. I might doze off.'_

One of the things that Chanyeol adored about JongIn is that the latter allows him to spoil him rotten.

'Right, so they just told me that I'm exempted on my SocSci finals. Arghh I've wasted that one hour earlier! Can you believe it?'

The floor looks pleasing so he spreads his blanket and laid his tired body while indulging the chatter of his boyfriend. He suddenly misses him, even if they just saw each other earlier.

Chanyeol arrived on the 8th floor of the Fine arts building in less than 15 minutes. The halls are dim and eerie, almost no sign of life if not for one UMS who carried a heavy-looking black bag to dispose of. He knocks on the room where JongIn is resting and he opens it.

'I'm here' He ends the phone call and turns to JongIn who is lying on a blanket.

"Hi." JongIn just stared at him with blank eyes.

"My, my. What do we have here? A starfish? No, probably a baby who wishes to be carried" With his long legs he strode towards JongIn in no time. Before he could carry him, bridal style, the latter quickly sits up and raised his palms motioning him to stop.

"No carrying." His palm promptly against his forehead as his iron deficiency caught up to him.

Chanyeol chuckles but he noticed the pause.

“What’s wrong?” He lightly pats his hair. He only received a quick shaking of his head.

When JongIn looks up at him again, he offers his hand to help him stand up. He squished his cheeks with his palms, the shorter pouts. He looks like a pufferfish. Puckered lips, how tempting. He shakes the thought and removes his palms from his face. He took both of his bags before they head out.

'Where is your bag, btw?' JongIn is hugging his blanket as they walk through the dark halls. Their arms are touching and he’s almost leaning on him.

"Oh, it's in my locker!" He did not purposely answer with an excited tone; he couldn’t help it.

They entered the elevator, JongIn pressed the ground floor button.

"I'm sorry it's late already." His back is leaning on a wall, Chanyeol mirrors the gesture.

"No problem! Actually this is perfect. Let's go." He faces him with a meaningful look.

"Where?" His brows are furrowed, exhaustion evident from his eyes, curious. He suddenly remembers something and he looks down to stare at his feet. “Oh, it’s about today right? Did I ruin it?”

"No – no! You didn’t! Just come with me.” He nudges on his arm, telling him that _it’s alright_.

The elevator door opens, Chanyeol started his chatter again and JongIn finds themselves riding on an elevator again. He kept asking him where they were really going and why are they inside the SciTech building at such time. Before they can approach the stairs leading to the rooftop, JongIn stops on his tracks.

"I thought we weren't allowed to go in here."

"Oh, I've got permission."

"How?"

Chanyeol just winked at him. He offers his hand for him to hold and he took it.

Chanyeol unlocked the door with ease. JongIn is expectant but was abruptly disappointed by the emptiness of the rooftop. It’s lit but empty. At least until he turns to his left. He swiftly turns to Chanyeol, eyes full of wonder, curiosity, excitement, and gratitude.

“Surprise….?” He starts walking and he follows.

They approach the tent where a thread of fairy lights encircled the canopy and extends to its interior. Besides the right foot of the tent is a space heater. Before the threshold is a low table presented with a pair of cup noodles, two mugs, a large thermos, and a loaf of sourdough. The taller placed his bags beside the table and he also takes the blanket for him to put inside the tent. When he turns to him he just stood there, mouth agape.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" A mixture of emotions flooded his brain but serotonin/oxytocin certainly increased. Even with the cold breeze, he feels warm.

Chanyeol is bobbing his head from side to side and is wiggling here eyebrows as he approaches him. He positioned to his right side, takes his hand, and squeezed it tight. Introducing warmth on his easily-cold fingers.

"A great magician never reveals the secrets to their magic tricks" He winks as he intertwines his fingers with his.

"Don't tell me you've rented all of these?" He raised his head so he can meet his eyes.

He scratched his nape with his free hand and displayed his puppy eyes. He’s also repeatedly squeezing his hand.

"Kinda." He swings both of their hands to distract him. Before the other could retort he starts talking again.

"Wait, there's more!" He starts walking towards the other side of the tent, JongIn in tow.

"There's more?" The tent is surprising enough, what could possibly beat the cozy-looking tent?

Behind the tent is a telescope (a type). He raised his free hand, fingers dancing, and shouted a dramatic “ta-da”

JongIn, a man of few words, is speechless.

A telescope that is waiting to be utilized, clear skies and bright stars, a lit tent that looks cozy inside, the warmth of their hands intertwined, and the presence of his big dork beside him washed his fatigue like a stream of waterfalls. 

Who allowed Chanyeol to be so extra?

"Oh, just some connections. Hehe." He confessed.

JongIn felt his eyes water. He removes his hand from Chanyeol before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Ahh, I love you. I love _love_ you." He rests his forehead against the taller man's chest.

The latter returns the gesture followed by a breathy chuckle. He raised his right arm and finds his palm against their hair. It's a little sticky, probably from not showering for days, but it doesn't matter.

"Me too, I love you too. And I plan to make you say it more often." His hand traveled from his hair down to his cheek. He lifts his face and smiles at him.

If he's asked to name his top 3 favorites in the world, seeing JongIn smile is included in the list. More so, that he's the reason for that smile.

JongIn leans in the large palm against his cheek. His face is tender.

"Let's see if you can try." He kids.

"Oh, I most definitely will." He pinches his nose but before the other can retaliate he leans in and planted his lips against his forehead.

"Hey, no cheating!" is what he said but his eyes are closed tightens his hug. The warmth of his lips against his forehead lingers even after he pulled away. He playfully sticks his tongue out, almost touching JongIn's nose. There's an abrupt pause in between them before they burst into laughter.

* * *

Fun is an understatement to describe this night. With finals on their backs, slowly blurring from their attention, they enjoyed the hours by looking at the stars from the magnifying device, sitting on the low table while enjoying their hot beef curry noodles, and snuggling beside each other covered with the soft blankets and heater on their bedside. Early conversations composed of peppered kisses given by JongIn, giggling and tickles. He seems significantly relaxed as the night went by. Snaking his arms around the taller’s waist, sliding his legs in between them, and leaning on the crook of his neck – being openly affectionate – is his way of thanking him. He wouldn’t trade this night for anything else.

Chanyeol recognized the gratitude and continued to tell stories about the stars as he points them out from the open tent. Who would've thought that his dork of a boyfriend is even dorkier with the knowledge of constellations?

The tired arts student yawns, his boyfriend’s lovely voice is his last memory before he completely drifts off to sleep.

The taller man stared at the stars, a content smile never left his face. He would definitely do this again with him. A few moments later, the warmth from the heater and JongIn’s soft hums lulled him into a shallow slumber.

* * *

The taller reflexively swats his other arm as he felt an annoying itch. He groaned and smacks his neck next after he felt the same itch in the area. Before he could return to sleep he felt his forehead bruised with another itch, more irritating than the previous one. He promptly sits up, still dazed from the interrupted sleep, and felt multiple itches from different parts of his body. His eyes flipped open and his hands instinctively scratched on every part it could recognize. He hears a smack from his side, a smaller man also scratching his arm with closed eyes.

He suddenly remembers where they were and what they were doing earlier. He slowly pats his partner's cheek to wake him up.

"Babe, wake up."

He only groaned in response and pulls the blanket to cover his face. A scratching from whatever part of his body is evident under the sheets as he was also pestered by the itch.

"JongIn..." He pokes on what's supposed to be his legs under the sheets. "Wake up. We gotta go."

He received a whine under the blanket and a soft, but irritated, "no" from him.

Chanyeol, still scratching his back from the itch, finally found the culprit of their misery. The tent was left open while they were asleep allowing entrance for mosquitos or bugs inside.

Goodness, what time is it?

He closes the tent, to avoid more insects and bugs to come through, and searched his phone from under the covers. When he finally grasped the device, he unlocks it and widened his eyes in horror as the clock states that it's 12 am already. He panicked, awakening his formerly sleepy state.

He shakes JongIn's shoulders to wake him up.

"What?"

"We're still in school."

"Mhmm yeah, like it isn't normal to sleep in."

"Tomorrow is Sunday."

JongIn abruptly pushed the blanket away from his face and blinks twice only to find out that the one waking him up isn't a classmate but his boyfriend. While he's remembering the events earlier, Chanyeol reopens the tent and went outside to gather the stuff they've used earlier.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. The curfew." He fumbled under the sheets to look for his phone before sitting up. 23 missed calls and 56 texts from his dorm mates looking for him.

They managed to get out of the building. Although, they've got an earful from a security guard who happened to be on-shift in the late hour. Chanyeol properly returned the things he borrowed to their rightful places and surrenders the keys to the said guard.

They were giggling and their arms are entangled with each other as they approach the parking lot where Chanyeol's car is. Knowing that JongIn's past the curfew, he offered to take him to his apartment.

As he drove, they were laughing about the previous predicament and talked about not doing the sappy shit, that gave them multiple bites and scratches, ever again. In the intimacy, JongIn openly complimented Chanyeol's efforts.

Inside his apartment, they replaced those mosquito bites with their mouth (lips, teeth, and tongue) and called it a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol only managed to send one picture of them to Min Young.
> 
> Hi @notdrawde this is for youuuu. It took me so long to actually - finally - accomplish this fic HAHAHA idk man, writer’s block sucks.
> 
> Several revisions before landing on something that I can be content with. UwU Probs the 1st fic I published in this platform since my drafts (RIP) are deleted. I might make a prequel on how they became a couple but it depends LMAO


End file.
